Parallel to a global position system (GPS) for vehicle navigation, a pedestrian navigation system (PNS) provides navigation instructions to a user for navigating around an area, such as an office building or a shopping mall. Determining a starting location of the user is important for the PNS to provide accurate and prompt navigation instructions.
The current techniques for determining the starting location of the user involve identifying WiFi® signals received by a user device such as a mobile device. However, these methods alone do not provide enough accuracy to be useful for pedestrian navigation.